Deception of King Cobras vs. Malefic Revengers
Deception of King Cobras vs. Malefic Revengers (Doctor Wily, Hardlight, Xingo, and Seryu Ubiquitous vs. Lex Luthor, Baron Draxum, Orochimaru, and Quinella) is the first fight of the first round of Pygmy Hippo 2's Antagnonist Team Tournament. Description Mega Man, Big Hero 6, Ben 10, and Akame Ga Kill vs. DC, Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Naruto, and Sword Art Online! Villainous inventors compete for technological superiority and sadistic femme fatales see who will wind up their newest victim while a gamer fights a mutant and a rogue ninja finds himself facing off against a cartoon character! DBX LexCorp Tower "I'm happy to know that you're willing to work for LexCorp, Dr. Wily. But what's with your allies?" The Doctor grinned in response as the rest of the Deception of King Cobras did the same while pointing a tonfa, sword, and hammer at him. "You don't recognize a takeover when you see it?" Wily's laughter was cut short as the rest of the Malefic Revengers came to Luthor's aid with Baron Draxum tackling Hardlight through the office window, Xingo being blasted through the floor by Orochimaru's wind release, and Quinella taking Ubiquitous' shot without even stopping. Here we goooo! Doctor Wily hops into the Wily Machine 8 as Lex Luthor goes into his Warsuit and launches a missile at his foe which hits a Kryptonite energy blast in mid-air and covers the office in smoke. The inventor can't see anything before his vehicle starts getting burnt by flamethrowers and he uses his Boomerang Buzzsaw to force the businessman back which he just grabs and throws back at his adversary. "Pathetic, you think you can take my company with this pathetic technology?" Luthor then delivers a devastating series of punches and kicks to the Wily Machine before pulling out his Kryptonite Axe and swinging it downwards to execute his foolish foe except a yellow arm grabs it by the hilt. "I don't fight up-close like a brute but Yellow Devil will be glad to play that game!" The Doctor flies upwards to prepare his laser cannon while Lex hacks through the Devil, only for it to reform around the weapon and break it, before picking him up and throwing him with a piece of it to stick him to the wall. The businessman utilizes his flamethrowers to free himself and turns them on Yellow Devil to melt the creature before it's inventor hits him with his most powerful attack that actually punches through his force fields. "Two can play that game." Wily moves in for the kill before Luthor smirks and a LexCorp satellite fires a laser from outer space that sends the Machine crashing to the ground and leaves him vulnerable to an energy blade to the chest. The weapon once more hits the Doctor's minions instead of him and Guts Man takes the blow before headbutting Lex and Metal Man throws his Metal Blade which actually carves halfway through the metal to cut into his foe's flesh. The businessman however tears his blade through Guts Man's body, cutting him in half from the chest up, and unleashes an energy blast on Metal Man who gets completely anhilated by the attack but his inventor manages to fire his Tri-Barrel Laser while his opponent is preoccupied. "Can't win without relying on cheap tricks?!" "I'm not the one about to die. Goodbye Luthor." A barrage of missiles and one more Buzzsaw cutting Luthor in half ends Wily's foe's life and enables him to focus on the other Malefic Revengers. Hardlight and Baron Draxum wind up crashing through the ceiling of a LexCorp factory as the two back away from each other to plan their next move which is unleashing a swarm of energy bats for the former. The mutant easily crushes them all with his magic vines but barely avoids being cut in half by the gamer's sword with a sidestep which still didn't save him from the energy blast which pushes him back. "I wonder how much EXP I'll get from this boss..." Draxum takes away Ian's sword with telekinesis and attempts to attack him with it but he deactivates the construct in time and his force field prevents his adversary from hitting him with a leap attack. "What is this?!" "You can't progress to the boss until you've defeated all his minions." Hardlight sends even more energy enemies at the Baron who destroys them all with his superhuman physicality before noticing that his foe has placed himself on an energy pillar and enters a portal. "Fleeing alread-" The gamer is cut off by a fist punching him in the back of the head and the mutant grappling him to send him crashing first onto a car before getting punched some more in the face. Ian sends out a force field blast to get Draxum off him and summons a cage around his foe before resummoning his sword and attempting to fry him alive with energy. The Baron not only survives but breaks out of the cage and has his vines envelop Hardlight to crush him and return the favor of trapping his foe but the sword slashes through them with ease. The mutant winds up impaled on the sword through the chest by the gamer who's feeling of triumph soon turns to shock as he feels something stab him from behind and starts writhing in pain. "What's happening to me?!" "Something truly beautiful." Ian lets out a roar as the Oozequito sting fully transforms him into a mutant who joins his new master Draxum in their journey back up to the top of LexCorp Tower to deal with the rest of the Deception of King Cobras. Orochimaru landed on Xingo's head after dropping down to the board room and immediately got bounced back up like he stepped on a spring, which his opponent's body transformed to look like. "You should be an interesting test subject for my experiments." "That sounds fun! Are you more of a Frankenstein or Moreau?" The ninja tried to use his Five Elements Seal and noticed that the cartoon just looked confused which made him more intrigued as he then used the Shuriken Shadow Clone Technique which resulted in them bouncing back out. Before the Sannin could continue his tests after a close call dodging his own projectiles, the fox bounced into him like a ball and around the room to smash a desk and put cracks in the walls. "Looks like this will actually be somewhat difficult." Orochimaru drew the Sword of Kusanagi which made Xingo pull out his giant hammer and the two clashed weapons for a couple blows with both being evenly matched until the former let go of his blade and remotely controlled it to extend and rotate like a disc. The cartoon was more intrigued by the new attack then anything else and didn't even notice the ninja's chakra scalpels until they were stabbing him and Wood Release then sent him crashing into the wall. "Oh, so you want to play rough?" The fix then turned into a muscular version of himself with four arms which amazed the Sannin before he got punched in the face and repeatedly battered with blows until he used a cursed seal. "Hey, no fair!" "You keep surprising me with tricks but I have several more as well..." Orochimaru's sleeves sent out several snakes who Xingo intercepted with whirlwind arms until Manda was summoned and opened his mouth to hiss at his much smaller opponent who then went right into his mouth. The ninja was shocked and soon became horrified as Manda started coughing up blood and thrashing around as the cartoon wreaked havoc on his internal organs by bouncing around. Finally the fox burst out and the Sannin retrieved the Sword before using space-time ninjutsu to get within decapitation distance- "Hey, isn't this longer than the other ones now? Let's end this with a bang so we get to the catfight sooner!" Before Orochimaru could even respond to that insanity, a bolt of lightning came down from the ceiling and zapped him and Xingo, reducing both to ashes although only one could reform from that. Seryu Ubiquitous kept on firing at Quinella who kept on taking the shots without stopping for a second only pausing to unleash a series of Umbra Element Balls to distract her foe long enough to close the distance. The attacks didn't do much damage to the Jaeger who simply decided to bring out Shinkou's Ball of Justice as bullets clearly weren't doing anything and just in time to block a sword swing from what used to be a lamp by the ruler. Ubiquitous grinned sadistically at the Administrator who frowned and used her hair to wrap up her limbs to open her up to a stab only for her opponent to spit a bullet at her that took out an eye. Quinella stepped backwards as she used her healing to fix that only to then get whacked in the body by the flail and dragged her throughout the room before slamming her on the ground and putting the weapon back into Koro. "I'll let you finish this judgment against an evildoer." However the ruler then did something to force the Hekatonkheires back to normal size and then sliced one of the Jaeger's arms off before another gunshot rang out as a massive hole opened up in her chest. The Administrator was then subjected to a series of brutal attacks from Ubiquitous with her remaining arm and kicks which caused her command to end. "I order you to obey me!" Quinella smirked as Seryu stopped dead in her tracks, her gun arm pointed at her but frozen as her opponent began to lose control of her own body but Koro then bit off her arm. "Justice is an eye for an eye, Koro!" Now determined to end the conflict quickly, the Jaeger used her Sung Dynasty Blade to cut the Administrator in half and the Hekatonkheires tore her hair off when she tried to grapple it's master in a desperate attempt to avoid the inevitable. Ubiquitous threw Enma's Spear of Justice as the sword flew out of the Administrator's hands, nailing her to the wall, before pulling out Taizan's Cannon of Justice and blowing up her adversary before she could even heal the previous damage. Doctor Wily and Seryu Ubiquitous nodded to each other as they finished their adversaries off and noticed Xingo and Hardlight had returned before the latter cut the cartoon fox in half with his sword. "Now I wasn't a fan of him either but that's not helping us." "It's more than his sense of justice that's different, Doctor." It took Baron Draxum leaping into the office with his clearly mutated minion to get the point across and that still didn't save Koro from getting crushed to death by magical vines after it threw itself in front of them to protect it's master. Luckily the weapons popped out of his broken carcass and the now completely enraged Seryu used Shinkou's Ball of Justice to crush Ian's mutated head while Wily's missile blasted the Baron to smithereens. ...Or at least that was what looked it like until a massive being stepped out in armor, Draxum had just used the Kuroi Yoroi and brought the Doctor down to earth with a single punch that anhilated his machine. Ubiquitous unleashed a barrage of gunfire before unveiling a huge variety of missiles in her arm and in turrets which forced the mutant backwards until he slashed her torso open with his claws. Wily managed to send a swarm of Mets and Sniper Joes to delay the inevitable but the Baron crushed them in his relentless march before stomping the enemy leader into paste. "So this is how it ends...No matter, justice always prevails!" While Draxum was only annoyed by the maniacal laughter at first and moved to finish the conflict, the blinding light and scorching heat from Seryu's Chakravartin Furnace of Five Hells made him roar in pain as the explosion even got to him through the armor. The entire LexCorp Tower collapsed in the aftermath and it appeared that both the Deception of King Cobras and Malefic Revengers had been completely wiped out in the conflict. It took a couple moments for a blue gloved hand to pop out of the rubble as the heavily wounded and exhausted Baron Draxum pulled himself out to get some fresh air and relax some more before the next battle started. This DBX's Winner is... The Malefic Revengers! Was the battle entertaining? Yes No Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Team on Team themed DBX Fights Category:Antagonist Vs Antagonist Category:Tournament DBX Fight Category:Villains only themed DBX fights Category:Antagonist Team Tournament Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights